PrusPol, Zawsze będę przy Tobie
by WKwC
Summary: Polska z Prusami od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi. Pewnego dnia Prusy postanowił, że powie Polsce co czuje. PrusPol, bardzo angst, fem!Polska. Wspominałam że angst? To wspomnę jeszcze raz :3 Nie umiem pisać podsumowań, oj nie.


Prusy był rozdarty. Zagilbiście rozdarty, jak nikt inny na świecie. Bo kochał ją, ale jednocześnie nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na jakikolwiek kontakt z nią. Nie potrafiłby. Bo by ją tym skrzywdził, i dobrze o tym wiedział. Bo sama jego obecność tuż przy niej sprawiała, że się o nią bał. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze czuł to cholerne, świdrujące go spojrzenie. Węgry, to na pewno była Węgry. Węgry, która na zabój zakochała się w Gilbercie, i nie spuszczała go z oka. Zabijała wzrokiem każdą potencjalną rywalkę, nie jedną nawet pobiła swą patelnią. Bo była chorobliwie zazdrosna, bo on był JEJ. Co z tego, że on jej nie kochał? On był JEJ. Tylko jej i nikogo innego. * A Ona? Ona, czyli Polska od zawsze przyjaźniła się z Gilbertem. No może nie od zawsze, bo poznali się gdy mieli po jedenaście lat. A teraz, po dwunastu wiosnach dalej byli przyjaciółmi, dalej mogli na siebie liczyć. I Polska kochała Gilberta, równie mocno, jak on kochał ją. Ale nieśmiałość obojga sprawiła, że dalej tkwili w tak zwanym 'friendzonie'. Zarówno dla Feli jak dla albinosa to było straszne, i nie raz chcieli wyznać sobie, co do siebie czują, no ale no, zawsze kończyło się tym samym – czerwonymi jak dolny pasek polskiej flagi twarzami i świdrującym wzrokiem Węgier spoczywającym raz na niej, raz na nim. I tak chodzili na około siebie, próbując coś wykrzesać, coś powiedzieć, lecz zawsze nie wychodziło, zawsze był jakiś ważniejszy temat, jakaś bardziej intrygująca sprawa. Do czasu. Do TEGO dnia, TEGO dnia, który wszystko zmienił.

Retrospekcja

"Gilbert! Gilbert, gdzie jesteś?! " mała jeszcze Fela stałą przed szkołą podstawową i czekała na swojego nowego przyjaciela. Jedynego, którego miała. A kiedy go nie było, ona czuła się zagubiona. Bo była nowa, przeprowadziła się z rodzicami i nie znała nikogo. I wtedy spotkała jego. Blady chłopiec o czerwonych oczach, w równie czerwonej bluzie przybył na plac i usiadł obok małej, zielonookiej dziewczynki, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. "Cześć! Jestem Gilbert, a ty?" "F-Felicja…hej! Miło mi cię poznać…" "Jesteś tu nowa? Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem…" "Tak, jestem tu po raz pierwszy…" Potem krótka rozmowa, i już się lubili. Jak to dzieci, typowe jedenastolatki, łatwo zawierają przyjaźnie, które często przeradzają się we wspaniałe przyjaźnie. Tak na całe życie, jeśli ktokolwiek wie o co mi chodzi. I tak się stało, że Polska znowu czekała na tej ławeczce na Prusaka. Jak zawsze, spotykali się tam, potem razem szli na lekcje. Jeszcze raz go zawołała, a potem zmartwiona zaczęła krążyć po placyku. Nagle zza drzewa wyskoczył albinos z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Blondynka upadła na ziemię z zaskoczenia. Miała problemy, o których jeszcze nie mówiła nowemu znajomemu. Coś z sercem, sama tego nie rozumiała, ale wiedziała że często nie jest z nią dobrze. Przytuliła go mocno. " Prusiu, obiecaj mi….obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz! Mam tylko ciebie…" " O-Obiecuję! Zawsze będę cię wspierać! Tak robią przyjaciele, prawda? " lekko zaskoczony uśmiechnął się do niej i podał rękę. Uścisnęła ją, i wydawać by się mogło, że to tylko taka tam obietnica z dzieciństwa, że zniknie po pewnym czasie. Ale jak się okazało, była to najbardziej wiążąca obietnica w ich życiu, która doprowadziła ich do czystej tragedii, w najbardziej smutnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Koniec retrospekcji

" Nigdy cię nie zostawię…obiecałem ci. Ale czemu ty musiałaś zostawić mnie? Dlaczego to musiałaś być ty? Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny…ale czemu, do cholery jasnej to byłaś ty! "Prusak zrozumiał, że krzyczy na cmentarzu ze łzami w oczach, dopiero gdy ktoś go uciszył. Tak, Polska odeszła. Już jej nie było. A on…on został zupełnie sam. Bezwiednie opadł na kolana i oparł się rękami i czołem o lodowaty marmur. Jego ciało trzęsło się w spazmach rozpaczy, nie tłumił emocji. Brakowało mu wszystkiego. Jej uśmiechu, jej zielonych oczu, tego jak go pocieszała, jak go przytulała. Jak zawsze miał w niej oparcie. A teraz wszystko stracił. Był zupełnie, cholernie sam. On nie był człowiekiem. Był jego cieniem. Wrakiem, samotnym wrakiem człowieka zatopionym na dnie oceanu smutku, żalu i rozpaczy, która wypełniała jego serce. Właściwie to jego serce już nie istniało. Zabrała je ze sobą. TAMTEGO dnia. "Przepraszam! Przepraszam, że ci tego nie powiedziałem wcześniej…że nie zdążyłem…"

Retrospekcja

Osiemnastolatka biegła przez ulicę, z torbą zawieszoną przez ramię. W tłumie ludzi na rynku szukała jedynego przyjaciela. Zauważyła jego białe włosy i czerwoną bluzę, po czym podbiegła i przytuliła go. Dla normalnego obserwatora to była szczęśliwa para. Ale to byli przyjaciele, najlepsi jakich każde z nich mogło mieć. Szli razem przez rynek, co jakiś czas szturchając się barkami i śmiejąc się głośno, przez co większość starszych kobiet karmiących gołębie rzucała im pogardliwe spojrzenie, tak, jakby właśnie przerwali im w świętym i niezaprzeczalnie najważniejszym rytuale dnia. Tak, na pewno pójdą za to do piekła, na pewno. Bo przecież tam była, w tej grupce pań, osiedlowa straż mieszkańców, zwana również panią Marysią. Pani Marysia wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich w promieniu dwóch, czasem nawet trzech kilometrów, takie sokole oko. A te spotkania były takie ważne, bo plotki przecież, plotki sobie przekazywały nu. Bo po przejściu na emeryturę plotki były ich główną pasją, tak jak pasją Polski i Prus było wspólne bieganie po rynku i wygłupy w parku. "Prusiu! Prusiu no… " Polska nigdy nie przestała się tak zwracać do Gilberta, zostało jej to na zawsze. Jako, że była dość niską personą to czasem miała problemy z wdrapaniem się na wyżej położone gałęzie, nawet jeśli były tymi które są najbliżej ziemi. Wyciągnęła ręce w górę i pomachała dłońmi, jakby prosząc by albinos jej pomógł. " Wiesz że sama nie wejdę i specjalnie wybierasz takie drzewa, nie?" "Nie…tak jakoś" odparł z uśmiechem i pomógł Polsce wdrapać się na konar. Zawsze siadali na drzewach, jakby tam nieprzychylny wzrok społeczeństwa, któremu ich wariactwa się nie podobały nie mógł ich dotknąć. Siedząc patrzyli się na ptaki przelatujące na tle małych obłoczków, na psy biegające za piłkami, na dzieci radośnie pluskające się w fontannie w ten letni, wakacyjny wręcz dzień. Siedzieli we dwójkę i śmiali się, rozmawiali, szturchali ramionami i mieli nadzieję że mogą tak zostać na zawsze, bo nic więcej nie potrzebowali. Najlepszy przyjaciel u boku i wszystko staje się możliwe, prawda? I nie ma granic, nie ma przeszkód, nie ma barier, a najwyższy mur zdaje się być niziutkim płotkiem. Wysokie szczyty górskie stają się właściwie niewielkimi pagórkami, a najrozleglejsze oceany tylko małymi kałużami. Bo przecież przyjaciel będzie wspierał, nie pozwoli się poddać, o nie. Będzie się śmiał, będzie płakał i będzie się wkurzał tak samo i nie pozwoli by ta druga osoba została sama. Nagle Polska zgięła się w pół, łapiąc się klatki piersiowej i spadłaby, gdyby nie Prusy który zdążył ją złapać i przytulić. Zaczął ją uspokajać gładząc ją po głowie i szepcząc coś, co tylko oni mogli usłyszeć. Felicja od dziecka miała problemy z sercem, jakaś paskudna, nieuleczalna choroba, która mogłaby ją zabrać z tego świata w każdym momencie. Gilbert wiedział to, dlatego bardzo się o nią troszczył. Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby bez niej, bez jej uśmiechu, który właśnie mu posłała lepiej się czując. Tym razem było dobrze, lecz czasem traciła nawet przytomność.

Koniec retrospekcji

Prusy patrzył się na kałużę swoich łez, która utworzyła się na marmurowej powierzchni wypełniając wygrawerowane litery.

Świętej Pamięci, Felicja Łukasiewicz zmarła w wieku 22 lat

Tak szybko, tak wcześnie, zbyt wcześnie. Prusak pamiętał, jakie w dotyku były jej włosy, pamiętał jak układał się każdy z jej kosmyków, jak lśniły złotem w promieniach słońca. Pamiętał jak pięknie wyglądała z uśmiechem na twarzy, jaka była szczęśliwa, mimo tego, że wiedziała że w każdym momencie może odejść. Ale nie martwiła się, tylko cieszyła swoim życiem, cieszyła jak nikt inny, bo chciała je przeżyć jak najlepiej. Nie to, że wiedziała że zaraz umrze. Równie dobrze mogłaby umrzeć w podeszłym wieku. I oboje mieli taką nadzieję, oboje chcieli żyć razem ze sobą długie lata. Ale wszystko im odebrano. TAMTEGO dnia, wszystko stracili. Stracili siebie.

Retrospekcja

Cztery dni wcześniej

Gilbert zdenerwowany szedł ulicą. Tak, powie jej, dzisiaj jej powie, da jej te kwiatki, które trzyma w ręce i wszystko jej powie. Powie co do niej czuje, jak bardzo ją kocha, jak cholernie mu na niej zależy. I że nigdy jej nie zostawi, że zawsze będzie przy niej. Szybko pokonał schody na pierwsze piętro bloku, w którym mieszkała Polska i wyciągnął z kieszeni swój klucz. Otworzył zamek i wszedł do salonu, gdzie zawsze siedziała i jadła paluszki. Ale zamarł widząc pokój. Fela leżała bezwiednie na dywanie, wokół rozsypane były jej ulubione przekąski. Prusak podbiegł szybko i złapał ją za rękę. A ona? Ona popatrzyła się na niego i uśmiechnęła delikatnie i słabo, zużywając na ten jeden drobny gest resztki sił. "Fela! Ja…ja…chciałem ci powiedzieć że-" " Prusiu…" przerwała mu w środku zdania " przepraszam…przepraszam że uciekam…ale kiedyś mnie dogonisz i będziemy już zawsze razem…tak?" głos jej się załamał a po policzku zaczęły spływać łzy, które kciukiem wytarł przyjaciel. Umierała, wiedziała że już nie ma dla nie ratunku. "Tak? Prusiu?" " T-tak. Obiecuję. Feluś, ja cię - " zanim zdążył dokończyć Polska posłała mu ostatni ciepły i promienny uśmiech, wiedząc że dotrzyma obietnicy, dotknęła jego dłoni, która dalej spoczywała na polskim rumianym policzku by po chwili zamknąć oczy i opuścić bezwiednie dłoń na dywan. Na twarzy pozostał jej uśmiech, ten, którym zawsze go pocieszała, który tak uwielbiał. Odeszła. Na zawsze, na cholerne zawsze odeszła. " -kocham. " załamał mu się głos i pocałował ją w czoło, by po chwili mocno przytulić polskie ciało bez polskiej duszy i zacząć zawodzić. Wszystko co było później było tylko mgłą, ratownicy, których musiała Fela wezwać odsunęli protestującego i krzyczącego imię zielonookiej Gilberta, sprawdzili puls i pokręcili przecząco głowami. Potem zabrali ją, a on został sam w jej mieszkaniu klęcząc na dywanie. " Przybiegnę….słyszysz? Przybiegnę do ciebie!" krzyknął w pustą przestrzeń pokoju i spojrzał się na wygniecioną sylwetkę człowieka w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżała jego kochana przyjaciółka. A teraz został zupełnie sam.

Koniec retrospekcji

Gilbert pamiętał tylko tamto, ostatnie cztery dni, zarówno pogrzeb jak i kondolencje, ludzie których mijał wszystko było rozmyte, spowite mgłą, gęstą mgłą tęsknoty. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że przy jej grobie znów spędził cały dzień, bo wokół było już ciemno. Pocałował zimny marmur i podniósł się z ziemi. Wszyscy się na niego patrzyli, każdy już go kojarzył, każdy wiedział że spędza przy niej mnóstwo czasu, że to jego główne zajęcie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni ich zdjęcie, ich wspólne zdjecie zrobione dość niedawno. Fela była uśmiechnięta, przytulała się do niego, a on szczerzył się do aparatu. Najlepsi przyjaciele. Najlepsi przyjaciele, którzy się kochali ale nie zdążyli sobie tego wyjawić. Prusy ruszył do domu cały czas wpatrując się w jej uśmiechniętą twarz. I przez to nie zauważył nadjeżdżającego samochodu, który uderzył w niego z dużą prędkością. Kierowca podbiegł do leżącego albinosa i zaczął go przepraszać. " Nic…nic nie szkodzi…" odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy " W końcu ją dogonię…..biegnę….biegnę do niej, wiem….wiem że czeka. " Na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech pokazując przerażonemu człowiekowi zdjęcie, które trzymał w dłoni i zamknął oczy. Chyba nikt nie był nigdy tak szczęśliwy, że umiera. Ale on miał powód. W końcu będzie z nią, na zawsze i nic ich nie rozdzieli. Bo ona czeka na niego gdzieś tam wysoko, podaje mu rękę tak samo jak on podawał jej rękę gdy nie dosięgała gałęzi, tak teraz ona wyciągała dłoń do niego, by pomóc mu wdrapać się na chmury. Tam nikt nie będzie ich widział, tam będą zawsze razem.

Retrospekcja

Dwójka jedenastoletnich dzieci siedziała na drzewie i śmiała się głośno, jak nigdy. "Czyli będziesz moim przyjacielem, a ja twoją przyjaciółką?" "Na zawsze. I nigdy nie będziesz sama."

Koniec retrospekcji

I już nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie będą sami. Na zawsze razem, na zawsze szczęśliwi, na zawsze obok siebie. Gilbert zmarł na tej ulicy, tuż po tym co powiedział, a pochowano go obok Feli. I ludzie, choć smutni przechodzili obok grobów, to jednak się uśmiechali. Bo wiedzieli, że żadne z nich nie cierpi z powodu tej strasznej rozłąki, są obok siebie i nic nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić. Jeśli istnieje coś takiego jak ulubiony grób, na który kładzie się kwiaty, chodź brzmi to brutalnie, to takim grobem było miejsce gdzie pochowani byli Prusy i Polska. Nikt nie był w stanie przejść obok obojętnie, zawsze posłał ciepły uśmiech, lub zostawiał jakiegoś kwiatka. "Czyli oni są razem mamusiu?" jakieś dziecko zapytało rodzicielki przechodząc obok. " Tak kochanie. Są razem i są szczęśliwi, bo nikt im tam nie przeszkadza." "A my im nie przeszkadzamy? Jak tak chodzimy?" "Nie kochanie…popatrz w niebo, na chmury. Oni tam gdzieś są, na jednej z nich. A w nocy wędrują razem po gwiazdach." odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem na twarzy obserwując białe obłoczki toczące się po błękitnym niebie. "Kocham cię mamo."

*Nie wiem właściwie czemu pojawia się tu Węgry. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu wizja artystyczna mi się zmieniła podczas pisania, więc ten…stwierdziłam, że już nie będę tego zmieniać, niechaj będzie jak jest, chociaż bez sensu i wprowadza zamęt to pokazuje jak pomysł może się zmienić, o!

* * *

**Meh...przyznam szczerze, że płakałam pisząc tego ff, tak. Jeśli widziałeś/aś ten ff na deviantarcie, to było to na moim koncie, mi26, żeby nie było że ukradłam czy co xD**

**Mam nadzieję że się podobało, mam nadzieję że jakieś review będą :c**


End file.
